


What Will Be

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Death, Friends to Lovers, Girlfriends - Freeform, Good and Evil, Kisses, Lost Love, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Sacrifice, hero - Freeform, prompts, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Just random prompts that were tossed my way now and then. Short stories, and micro fics to fill.Chap. 1- NyxNoct  ||  Chap. 2- Regis  ||  Chap. 3- Ignoct  ||  Chap. 4- NyxNoct  ||  Chap. 5- IgNoct  ||  Chap. 6- Cindy/Luna w/NyxNoct  ||  Chap. 7- Cindy/Luna w/NyxNoct





	1. Chapter 1

Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase.

#45 svelte

Originally filled [here on tumblr](https://amid-a-lightless-place.tumblr.com/post/160178914201/svelte-for-the-mini-fic-ask-d).

~*)}{(*~

Here, Nyx had worked hard for years to be as accomplished as he was.

Noct had been born to this.

He had been breed to be the embodiment of the crystal and its power, a living weapon. The magic flowing through him like waves upon the open ocean. A tide that could give and take away in an instant depending on the sun, the moon or his very mood. At the moment he was like the svelte dancer’s one would find upon the stage, moving with an inhuman grace that mere mortals could only pray to possess. It was like breathing, to Noctis…

Breath in, he was there. Let to out, he was gone as crystalline shards flared around him only adding to the beauty that he possessed. So he kept breathing, there and gone, his heart beating in his chest as the creature before him made him see a world he’d never known. It gave him life, it gave him meaning, a reason to fight.

He kept breathing, as Noctis danced, daggers catching the light as he flashed in and out of his view like a dark angel pulling him under. The magic washed through him, young, strong and wild. It threatened to drown him, and so he kept breathing, waiting to be pulled under….

And he fell, deeper, harder… as eyes like twilight met him, as he watched Nyx watching him.

The air left him. He drowned, submitting to this creature before him.

 

He had worked hard for years… and had been beaten by a smile, a look…by something as simple as love.


	2. Chapter 2

Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase.

#30 harsh whisper

Originally filled [here](https://amid-a-lightless-place.tumblr.com/post/160180586626/30-harsh-whisper).

~*)}{(*~

_‘He will take responsibility, you know?’_

_‘As must we all.’_

“May the Gods forgive me.” The words left him, a harsh whisper in the emptiness as a chilled breeze rushed by him. Below him laid Insomnia, the very city that he’d sworn to protect and the people who looked to him for guidance. For years his very life had ebbed from his body, giving the crystal the power to uphold the wall that would keep out the Empire. All of that would come to an end, and he knew he couldn’t hold back the tide that would rush in, drowning them all.

All for the King of Kings, for the one who would bring forth the dawn and a new era to their star.

But for every hero, there was a villain. For every dawn, he knew that dusk must first fall and he would be the one to bring forth that night. He knew what he must do, opening up the gates to allow the very thing that would destroy them, entry. He would be hated, and many Lucians would die but every story needed a beginning. Every rise began with a fall, and every night would give forth to a brighter day.

He would be hated, but as prophesied: Many would come forth, sacrificing all for the King, so must the King sacrifice himself for all.

If he would be the first sacrifice, allowing everything that he cherished to fall to ruin for the future his son would bring, he would do so. He would sacrifice all so he son could rise. He would give all, so his only child could save the world and bring forth a better tomorrow.

He would play the villain, push aside his pride, his honor, his very dignity.

All for his child.


	3. Chapter 3

Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase.

#24 tender

Originally filled here on tumblr.

~*)}{(*~

The nights were theirs, hidden away in Noctis’ apartment where the world couldn’t touch them. There, they were free to be together, to love, to touch, to be one without worry of what others would think. A haven far above the city that only wished for him to sacrifice his life for their safety. It was where he could just be Ignis, and Noctis was simply Noctis.

There were no titles or rules when they were together like this. Only one another, and the love that they could freely share. As he laid there in the dark, wrapped in the equally dark sheets, aqua eyes looked down at the man beside him. Long tanned fingers carded through dark locks, moving down to caress his cheek gently.

He expected warmth, the heat that Noctis always gave off as they laid together, but he felt chilled. It was then he noted that the man was unnaturally still and he squeezed his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see, to feel and to lose everything all over again.

As he opened his eyes once more, he saw darkness. There was nothing. No light… No warmth…

He had loved.  
He had lost.  
It had been…  
-bittersweet.  
-tender.  
-theirs.

But, that had been taken away long ago, and now everything was cold, numb, and black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is bored, and then he get's a phone call.

This is for @kouaka who posted some clip and then told me to write this, lol. XD

Noctis was beyond bored. It wasn’t a point where he was just starting to feel the boredom, no it’s was ’about to fall asleep’, bored. He could see the amusement in his father eyes, glancing over at him every few minutes to make sure he was still awake. The prince had no idea how he stayed awake during these meetings, but he wanted to know the secret. As he thought it over, he was saved from boredom when his phone started to vibrate on the table before him, making him jump up in his seat.

“Sorry father, probably Ignis.” He didn’t even bother to look, answering quickly so the Council would stop glaring at him. “This is Noctis.”

“Describe your boxer briefs.”

Dark eyes widened as he heard the voice come through the phone, looking up at his father. “Hold please…” Hitting the mute button, Noctis cleared his throat. “This is really important.”

“Is everything ok?” 

Nodding, the prince stood. “Yeah, just… meetings taking longer that he thought and we have another appointment.” Waving his hand, he excused his son as Noctis retreated out of the room. Once he’d made it into the hall, Noctis answered the call again. “Nyx,” hissing out the other’s name, he ran a hand through his hair. “I was in a meeting.”

“Kinky,” A light chuckle came through the phone and Noctis couldn’t help but smile. “So, are you gonna answer my question, little prince? Is it the cute pair with the yellow Chocobo’s. Those are super sexy.”

“Asshole,” Blushing, he dropped his head to look at his shoes as he continued walking for his room. He could tell the glaive was waiting for a response and so he gave in. “They are Moogle’s and Chocobo’s…”

“Wait, the ones I got you at the Carnival this summer?” Sighing, he could hear the glaive chuckle again. “I’m strangely turned on. My place, 20 minutes?”

“Yeah, ok. I’ll need to change then head over.”

“Hey baby,” He hummed lightly in response, pushing the door to his bedroom open. “Keep them on.”

“Fucking… Nyx!” Pulling the phone away, he could hear his lover laugh in a way that made his face heat up and his heart beat faster. “I’m hanging up!” 

Noctis ended up keeping them on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. :)


	5. All Over Again

BONUS PROMPT! 26. “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.” for ignoct :3

~*)}{(*~

 

“I think… I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.” 

A flush rose on pale cheeks as midnight hues glanced over at the man standing to his side. The hour was late, and the party had ended long ago and they had found themselves enjoying the evening. They looked out over the city of Insomnia in a comfortable silence. “All over again?” 

Ignis’ gaze fell on the prince at his side, watching Noctis as he watched him. Knowing him, as he did, Ignis could see that he was trying to figure out the meaning hidden in his words. “Yes, all over again.” A hand rose to adjust his glasses, aqua eyes looking at the city once again. “It is quite silly when one is thinking it over. When I first met you, I believe I had feelings for you but I couldn’t understand them. As we aged, I fell in love with you yet again but felt it was inappropriate considering our positions.” 

“I see,” Noctis was still watching his adviser as he spoke. “And now?” He whispered, turning to face the man. “What changed?” 

“You.” The word whispered, spoken with such gentleness and love that it made his heart skip a beat. “Or perhaps, it is I who changed. The world, our situations…” 

A pale hand reached out to takes his hand, squeezing it as he moved closer. “If I said I didn’t want you to hold back?” 

“Then I wouldn’t.” He met his eyes once again, reaching up to stroke back dark fringe from his features. “There is nothing in this world that would stop me from following your orders.” 

“Then don’t hold back, Iggy. Tell me the truth, what you want to say.” 

“I love you, Noctis. Always have, and always will until my last breath leaves me.” 

Reaching up to cup his face gently, Noctis smiled as he moved his advisers face closer. “I love you too, Iggy. Very much…” 

The kiss was gentle, sweet and loving. It held the promises of that moment. Of all the days after and far into the future until their time here ended. He knew he wouldn’t be alone again, not with Noctis at his side. If this was now his life, he would gladly fall for this man many times over, until the end of time.


	6. Hammerhead Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna goes out to Hammerhead to see someone she has been missing for quite a while.

Anon Prompt: Cindy/Luna Prompt: #75 - “You’re one hell of a girl.” 

Sorry I don't normally write this pairing, I hope it's ok...

•]◇[•

They drove the long stretch of road that connected the Crown City to Leide, watching as the ocean and rolling hills gave way to desert. The change astonished Luna, and she found she couldn’t look away. 

“It still captivates me, how we can go from the green of Insomnia to this in such a short distance.” Smiling over at Noctis, she could see he was enjoying himself as well. “Noctis, I am eternally grateful to you for taking time away from the Citadel to escort me all the way to Hammerhead.” 

“Anything for you, Luna.” 

A knee knocked the back of his seat as dark eyes glared up into the rearview mirror. “He’s just happy we’re outside the walls. Don’t let him fool you, Princess.” She knew Nyx was right, and Noctis would take any excuse if it got him away from the city. But, it still warmed her heart to know he was doing this to humor her wishes. 

“You did call, she knows I’m coming today?” 

“Yeah, you know I wouldn’t let ya down. Cindy said she’d be waiting for us, and it gives Nyx and I some time together too.” 

Cindy and Luna had met a little under a year ago. The Regalia had needed some work done and she’d been happy to come into the city to do it. This coincided with Lunafreya’s royal visit as she made her way to Lestallum. When the two met there had been an instant connection, and they had enjoyed one another’s company. So much, to the point, Cindy and Luna stayed in contact ever since. 

“So, is she your girlfriend?” 

“Nyx, seriously?” 

Luna hid her laugh with a slight cough, turning to look back at the glaive. “We have not put a name to it, but I enjoy her company greatly. I am sure it could be compared to the first time you met my darling Noctis.” 

“He ditched his own birthday party to hide and read comics, then bribed me with chocolate pastries.” That did make the Oracle laugh as the prince shook his head. 

“Thank you. Now shut up or you’re walking home Nyx.” Holding up his hands in surrender, Nyx continued to relax in the back seat of the car. “Hammerhead is just past that rise of rocks.” Glancing to the side, he smiled over at her. She was one of his oldest and dearest friends, and he’d wished the best for her his whole life. Noct knew she had been disappointed when he’d informed her of his love for Nyx, but to see her this happy made him feel better. “And there it is.” 

Pulling into the service station, Luna instantly started to look for the blonde mechanic. “It's different from what I imagined, and yet it’s exactly as she described.” Exiting the vehicle, blue eyes glanced at the little service station and took in the buildings that Cindy had tried to describe to her in letters. Noct exited as well and smacked his lover’s leg, watching as Nyx crawled out of the car. 

“Hey Y’all! ’Bout time ya made it out here. I’ve been looking ’round for hours, and was thinkin’ I might have to send a hunter after ya!” 

“Cindy!” Walking over to the taller blonde, the two just watched one another for a few moments before hugging. 

“Yeah,” Rubbing his neck, Noct grabbed Nyx hand. “We’ll be in the diner.” If the two women heard him, neither of them cared to acknowledge it. 

“Dontcha look lovely today, Lu!” 

“Thank you, and you look very nice as well, Cindy.” Blushing, Luna reached into the back seat to grab a woven basket. “I acquired a few things for you, I hope you don’t mind.” Setting the basket on the trunk, Cindy joined the Oracle a moment later. “It is mostly from Tenebrae. A jam we make and these are pastries from a little bakery that I enjoy greatly. Oh, and this is a lovely wine that we have at the palace regularly…” Glancing back up, Luna blushed. “It must be silly.” 

“Never! If this is what’s important to ya, I’m right glad that ya decided to bring them along.” Taking his hand, Cindy pulled her closer until their foreheads touched. “I wanna love what you love, Lu.” 

“Cindy…” Tearing up, she placed a gentle kiss to the mechanic's lips. “It means a lot to hear you say such words, and I return the sentiment. That is why I wished to come here to see you. I wanted to see your world, and love what you love… I know this garage and your grandfather are very important.” 

“Damn right it is, and paw paw would be lost without me! But, ya know Lu…When it comes ta beauty around here, nothin’ beats the sight of you. You’re one hell of a girl.” The smile that crossed the Oracle's lips was matched by the look of pure love on Cindy’s. “I promise, next time I’m gonna come see ya. Paw paw needs a break anywho!” 

Cuddling closer, Luna held the woman in her arms. “I would love nothing better, Cindy!” 

Noct watched the two from the booth they had occupied, glancing over at his lover as he ordered for both of them. When he was done, the prince turned his full attention to him. “Nyx, please tell me we aren’t that bad.” 

Confused for a moment, the glaive noted the two women cuddling and kissing by the Regalia, shrugging. “Nah baby, we aren’t that bad.” That seemed to ease his mind until the glaive chuckled. “We are about a hundred times worse.” 

“Fuck…” Dropping his head onto his arms, Noct whimpered as his lover played with his hair until he looked back up. “Well I’m happy and they make a cute couple.” Nyx couldn’t help but agree.

•]◇[•


	7. Car Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a year since Luna and Cindy had met, and in that time they had seen one another three times. They both knew it would be hard, Cindy having a garage to run, and Luna being the Oracle. Despite the trials that stood in their way, both had dedicated themselves to making this relationship work.

Prompt from @kouaka: 160: “Do you think you can teach me that?” cindylu again and going to torment you with this couple! And if you wanna go ahead and still add some nyxnoct

-

It had been a year since Luna and Cindy had met, and in that time they had seen one another three times. They both knew it would be hard, Cindy having a garage to run, and Luna being the Oracle. Despite the trials that stood in their way, both had dedicated themselves to making this relationship work. 

So when Luna had an unexpected chance to come to visit Insomnia, she took it! Of course, it came with the normal trip to Hammerhead, longing to see Cindy, if only for a few hours. “Once again, I am sorry to always inconvenience you when I come.” 

“Not an issue Princess, glad to help with this surprise.” Nyx had taken the wheel for this trip, the prince dozing in the passenger seat as Luna enjoyed the scenery from the back. 

“Darling Nyx, are you sure Noctis is well?” 

The glaive nodded, glancing back at her in the mirror. “He was up late helping his father, then got up early to come with us. He’ll be fine.” The moment they had arrived, Nyx and Noctis had politely excused themselves and rented the caravan for the remainder of the day. They said it was for Noctis to get a few extra hours of rest. She felt it was best to not question them, but doubted there would be much sleeping involved. 

Luna made her way into the garage to find the mechanic hard at work on a car someone had dropped off. “Pardon the intrusion, but would the mechanic have time for a visitor?” The blonde head popped up so fast, the Oracle couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Lu!” Setting down the wrench she hopped over, fussing for a minute before kissing her cheek. “Look at me! I’m all dirt and grease, don’t wanna get your pretty dress dirty! Why didn’t ya tell me you were comin’ out here today!” 

“I longed to inform you of the trip, but I wished for it to be a surprise. In all honesty, Insomnia was an unexpected stop. I did not wish to get your hopes up if I was unable to make it.” 

Cindy chuckled, kissing her lips tenderly. “Any bit of time I can get with ya is amazin! Sorry, come on over. We can get some chattin’ in while I finish up this heap o’ metal here!” Grabbing a clean chair, Cindy sat it beside the car for Luna and went back to work. 

“May I ask what you are working on?” 

“Hm? Oh, ya see this engine here is havin’ some issues. I need ta replace a few parts. This fuel line is bad, and some of these spark plugs… well just aren’t sparkin! Just a few adjustments here and there, my lovely.” 

“Oh,” Rising from the chair, she glanced into the engine as well. “Do you think you can teach me that?” 

Green eyes glanced up, rubbing the bridge of her nose with the back of her hand. Somehow, she still managed to get grease on her face. “Are ya kiddin’ me sugar?” 

“I just…” Luna regretted asking, Cindy wouldn’t request her help if it would only slow her down. A tap to her chin made her look back up as Cindy grinned, the happiest she’d ever seen her. 

“Just the thought that ya wanna learn, Lu, I’m touched. I’d love ta teach ya! But, first, we gotta change out of those pretty whites, love!” Those words made the Oracle smile as well, feeling the mechanic take her hand as they went into the back room to find her a more suitable outfit. 

\- 

Despite what Luna might have thought, Noctis had actually slept and had woke up hungry. Rubbing his eyes, he weakly glaring at the bright sun. “Don’t they ever have clouds here.” He made his way over to the garage to find Luna and Cindy while Nyx went to Takka’s to grab them a table. 

“That’s right baby, now just twist this tool a bit and tighten.” 

“The wrench right?” Cindy nodded, looking 100% in love as Luna worked on the car’s engine. 

Noctis blinked, confused for a moment. Luna stood in front of a car, wearing a dirty tan jumpsuit. Cindy leaned on the side, watching her and looking happy as a cat who’d got the cream. “Ah, Luna?” 

“Noctis!” She turned, handing Cindy the wrench. “I hope you received the rest you needed?” 

“Yeah… um, lunch?” 

Luna glanced over at the other blonde who nodded, as she picked up a rag to wipe her hands off. “Ya bet there, Highness! Ya go on now, we gotta get cleaned up!” 

“Ok…” Blinking, he shook his head and went back to the diner, sitting beside Nyx. 

He could see the prince looked a bit confused. “You ok there, love?” 

“Yeah, just…” Shaking his head, Noctis laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, everything’s great Nyx. Luna and Cindy will be here in a few minutes.” While he’d never thought in a million years he’d see Luna fixing a car, whatever made them happy he would support.


End file.
